


Amores y enredos de una boda

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adaptation, Anal Sex, Anime, Comedy, Fanfic, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, OtabekAltin, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Vikturio, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, victurio, yuriplisetsky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky debe asistir a la boda de su hermana, pero no quiere ir solo ya que quiere darle celos a su ex novio, por lo que contrata los servicios de Otabek Altin.
Relationships: Lilia Baranovskaya & Yakov Feltsman, Mila Babicheva/Georgi Popovich, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8





	1. Nuevo novio, algo azul y algo viejo

**Author's Note:**

> Mis amores, he terminado esta adaptación por la decidí subirla, espero les guste.

De verdad que era una maldita locura, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había llegado a ese punto, pero ya estaba ahí y no podía dar la vuelta. Resopló por enésima vez corriendo de un lado hacia otro arrojando cosas a su maleta mientras llevaba su cepillo de dientes en la boca. Estaba retrasado.

Tomó su celular viendo que tenía un mensaje de voz justo de la persona que lo tenía en ese deplorable estado.

-Hola, Yuri, soy Otabek Altin. Lamento no haberte llamado anoche, pero sí recibí tus mensajes… los siete- cerró los ojos avergonzado -Sé que estás nervioso, pero para eso me pagan. Estoy retrasado, así que mandé a alguien para que recoja mi boleto, y Yuri, no te preocupes más. Tu ex novio se arrepentirá de haberte dejado y tu familia creerá que estamos enamorados, créeme- Yuri chistó negando -Nos vemos en el aeropuerto, no veo la hora de conocerte.

Negó de nuevo y escupió sobre el lavabo para después mirarse al espejo _¿En qué momento había pensado que era una buena idea contratar a un acompañante?_

-Diablos- susurró abriendo la puerta del espejo sacando un par de cosas personales y así terminar su equipaje. En realidad, quería retrasar el momento de conocer a Otabek Altin, pero sabía que si perdía el vuelo sería peor.

El timbre se escuchó.

-Mierda- resopló acomodándose su rubia cabellera para correr hasta la puerta encontrándose con un joven mensajero. Parecía ser el chico que Otabek había enviado.

-Vengo de parte de Otabek Altin- Yuri asintió para ir hasta la mesa que tenía cerca en donde estaba el boleto de avión, entregándoselo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es un boleto de avión… para un hombre… es una cita- hablaba mientras el joven lo miraba extrañado tomando el papel que Yuri parecía no querer soltar -Es una cita… es… la boda de mi hermana.

-Bien, debe soltarlo- el rubio frunció el ceño notando el fuerte agarre con el que sostenía el boleto, sonrió y lo soltó mientras el joven le dedicaba una sonrisa incómoda

-Gracias- dijo sabiendo que ahí iba su última oportunidad de arrepentirse.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a sus deberes yendo hasta su armario para sacar una camisa, lo cual hizo sin cuidado provocando que una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra saliera volando.

La vio en el piso unos segundos sin saber bien qué sentir, torció el gesto y se agachó para abrirla y poder admirar el hermoso anillo que ahí descansaba, justamente eso había pensando la primera vez que lo vio. Apretó los ojos pensando en lo mucho que cambian las cosas, cerró la caja esperando que por fin pudiese dejarla en el olvido.

Minutos después salía de su departamento con todo su equipaje para poder subir a un taxi que lo llevase directo al aeropuerto, por desgracia, parecía que ese día le tenía muchas sorpresas.

-Te lo juro, Yuri, tengo dos agentes enfermos y…

-Guang, de verdad quisiera ayudarte, pero hace dos años que no veo a mi familia y voy rumbo al aeropuerto- dijo al teléfono sabiendo perfectamente que su jefe tenía noción de su viaje.

Trabajaba como corredor de arte en uno de los mejores museos de arte urbano de la ciudad y era la primera vez en dos años que pedía vacaciones o más bien, las aceptaba. No es que no quisiera salir y visitar a su familia, pero prefería no hacerlo y ahora sólo porque era una causa mayor.

-Te lo ruego, Yuri.

-No iré, pero tengo el teléfono de alguien que puede ayudarte, su nombre es Leo de la Iglesia.

-¡Gracias, Yuri!- agradeció el otro con verdadero alivio mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos.

-Adiós.

\---------------------------

Una vez en el avión, no paraba de morderse los labios viendo hacia el pasillo demasiado ansioso, por suerte era un vuelo de primera clase y no tendría que sentarse con su cita.

 _Cita_.

Negó pensando que eso estaba lejos de ser una cita, era irónico, así como toda la tensa situación. Se levantó para poder ir por un poco de agua o para escapar, mejor dicho, yendo a la parte trasera en donde una azafata lo miró extrañada.

-¿Está bien?- entonces sí lucía mal, vaya mierda.

-Sí, es que se me durmieron las piernas- mintió con una sonrisa -Y tengo una cita con un tipo que se sentará en el 3B. Debe ser apuesto- dijo tomándose ambas manos con nerviosismo. La joven le sonrió y le ofreció un vaso de agua, aunque en cuanto se lo dio, su mirada se desvió por encima de su hombro.

-¿3B, dijo?- el rubio asintió -Pues, hola 3B- sonrió la joven pícaramente. Yuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cierto miedo sin querer voltear, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que se giró lentamente observando que su cita aceptaba dos copas de vino.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Era cierto que las fotos de Otabek Altin lo habían deslumbrado, mostrando un guapo kazajo con un cuerpo de infarto, pero no creía que en persona se viera aún mejor, con tanto porte, elegancia y sensualidad. Era el hombre que cualquier persona desearía tener a su lado y quizá por ello es que sus nervios salían a flote.

-Hola- saludó esperando que su voz no se hubiese escuchado tan aguda. Otabek se giró para entonces dedicarle media sonrisa.

-Yuri- dijo ofreciéndole una de las copas y besar su mejilla, haciendo que Yuri se sonrojara y desviara la mirada -Sentémonos- sonrió tomando su mano y guiándolo a su asiento, el cual estaba detrás de él. Se sentaron y el rubio se giró para poder hablar un poco.

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado el aeropuerto… el avión… a mí- soltó sin saber lo que estaba diciendo para después cerrar los ojos y negar dándole un gran sorbo a su copa. Estaba comportándose como un adolescente.

-Lamento no haber podido salir antes, sé que querías prepararte para la fiesta.

-Descuida, debes tener mucho trabajo- el kazajo enseguida desvió la mirada. Entonces Yuri comprendió lo que había dicho _¿Acaso no podía callarse?_ Se giró lentamente sintiendo como todos los colores se le subían del rostro. De pronto recordó cierto detalle tocando el tema de la vergüenza, girándose de nuevo -Debo advertirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes de esas familias donde todos están locos, pero son familia y se aman?

-Sí.

-Pues mi familia no es así.

-Explícate- soltó Otabek alzando una de sus tupidas cejas.

-Amo a mi padre, quien es realidad es mi padrastro, no es verdad mi padre, es un rehén- dijo haciendo que Otabek lo mirara extrañado. Yuri asintió pensando en su padre y en todo ese tiempo sin verlo, estaba seguro que era a la única persona que extrañaba.

-Pues cuéntame.

-Soy el menor de la familia, mi madre se casó con Yakov cuando mi hermana y yo éramos unos niños. Es entrenador de patinaje y mi hermana mayor es patinadora, mi mamá fue bailarina del Bolshoi en su juventud y yo soy corredor de arte.

-¿Y te odian por eso?

-No me odian- rezongó frunciendo el ceño -Es sólo que mi madre es algo exigente y quiere que todos seamos perfectos como ella lo que a veces es molesto y mi hermana es una consentida. Mi padre es la única persona cuerda y centrada en ese lugar.

-¿Debo ignorar a tu madre y a tu hermana?

-Así es.

-Será sencillo- el rubio sonrió de manera extraña y se giró, ignorar a esas dos era imposible, esperaba que no incomodaran a Otabek o todo se iría al carajo.

\---------------------------

Una vez en su destino, bajaron del avión y Yuri aprovechó para ir al sanitario y poder cambiarse de ropa al igual que Otabek. El rubio lo miraba de reojo pensando que cualquier movimiento que hacía era sexy, pero entonces notó que la corbata que llevaba era igual a la suya.

-¿Esa corbata es la que vas a llevar?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Es que parece que vamos combinados y no está mal, pero no hay que sobrepasarse- dijo Yuri torciendo el gesto, Otabek sonrió de lado.

-Entiendo, parece como si hubiéramos hecho el esfuerzo.

-Exacto, quiero que se vea que congeniamos, no que tratamos de hacerlo.

-Te enseñaré un truco- dijo el kazajo quitándose la corbata dejando a Yuri sin aliento unos segundos.

-¿Qué?

-Si miras a los ojos a las personas, jamás notarán lo que traes puesto.

-Genial, pero cámbiate la corbata- musitó haciendo sonreír al kazajo, quien sacó una corbata verde oscuro.

Una vez listos, tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de los padres de Yuri, y si creía que sus nervios por conocer a Otabek habían sido bastante por un día, estaba equivocado, ahora se multiplicaban al cien por ver a su familia de nuevo… y a él.

\---------------------------

Era la cena para recibir a todos los invitados a esa exclusiva boda que tendría muchos días de celebración. Suspiró bajando del auto esperando que los días se pasaran rápido y sin contratiempos, un chico se acercó tomando su equipaje para dejarlo dentro de la casa.

-¡Yuri!- dijo de pronto una mujer llegando hasta él en cuanto lo vio bajar del auto.

-Tía Nat.

-Cariño, deberías ser tú quien se casa- la sonrisa de Yuri se desvaneció lentamente mirando a aquella mujer con exceso de maquillaje -No debiste devolverme la salsera, y pensar que Víktor será el padrino, que…- en ese momento el kazajo se acercó tomando al rubio por la cintura.

-Tía, te presento a Otabek.

-Mucho gusto.

-Un encanto- saludó la mujer sonriendo coquetamente ofreciéndole su mano al kazajo, quien la tomó para besarla -¿A qué te dedicas?- Yuri negó soltando una risa ahogada, tomó a Otabek de la mano y miró a su tía.

-Debo ir a orinar- dijo saliendo de la vista de esa horrible mujer yendo directamente hasta un enorme armario en donde guardaban los abrigos de los invitados. -Qué pesadilla- dijo cerrando la puerta y llevándose una mano hasta la estilizada trenza que llevaba dejando a Otabek confundido -Bien, hay que inventar una historia- el kazajo pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero Yuri fue más rápido -Eres terapeuta, hace unos meses que salimos y estás loco por mí.

-Suena convincente- aceptó asintiendo, entonces, Yuri llevó una de sus manos hasta su pantalón para sacar su cartera, en donde llevaba un fajo de billetes.

-Aquí tienes, cuéntalos, son los seis mil exactos- Otabek tomó el dinero y enseguida lo guardó en su saco.

-Confío en ti.

-No, cuéntalos- Otabek negó.

-Pagaré nuestros gastos durante mi estancia, pero si quieres algo íntimo debemos hablar de más dinero- el rostro de Yuri seguro ahora era igual a un tomate.

-Eso no será problema, tener sexo por dinero no es lo mío. Sin ofender.

-Hazme un favor- Yuri lo miró alzando una rubia ceja -Deja de pensar que me ofendes o a mi trabajo, estoy aquí para ti y si piensas que es una transacción comercial quizá no te sentirías incómodo, así que piénsalo de ese modo.

-Bien, suena lógico- dijo el rubio pensando en aquello. Otabek le sonrió y tomó su mano, listos para salir de ese lugar, encontrándose al salir a quien menos deseaba ver Yuri en ese momento.

-Mi lindo Yura ¿Qué hacías ahí?- sonrió una guapa mujer castaña -¿Estabas con ese hombre en el armario?

-Mamá, no seas tú misma, por favor- reprendió el rubio en cuanto la mujer los miró con picardía.

-¿Quién es este apuesto hombre?- preguntó acariciando el brazo de Otabek, quien sonreía encantando.

-Soy el chico nuevo, encantado de conocerla.

-Genial, vengan- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a Otabek para enseguida tomar el brazo de su hijo -Hoy son los cócteles de la bienvenida, mañana será jóvenes en el parque y después la cena de solteros. El viernes habrá un picnic, luego la cena de ensayo, así que no podrán descansar. Es un maratón no una carrera corta, tienen que hidratarse.

-Claro- sonrió Otabek. Lilia le devolvió la sonrisa para después darse la vuelta, dejarlos e ir recibir a sus invitados.

Yuri miró al kazajo con una sonrisa incómoda y se alzó de hombros, estaban por ir por unos tragos cuando apareció el padrastro del rubio.

-¡Papá!- saludó al patriarca de su familia quien lo envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo.

-Mi niño adorado- el rubio se separó con una enorme sonrisa para enseguida girarse y mirar al kazajo, quien se acercó tomando su mano.

-Te presento a Otabek.

-Entrenador Feltsman- saludó el kazajo al tanto de la familia de Yuri.

-Mucho gusto.

-¡Yura!- gritó de pronto una mujer, haciendo que los tres se giraran para ver a la hermosa pelirroja que se acercaba –¡Me voy a casar! Te extrañé tanto- dijo la joven colgándose del cuello de Yuri, quien sonrió rodando los ojos. La pelirroja se separó mirándolo extasiada para después dirigir su azul mirada hacia Otabek -Vaya, ¿Quién es este tipo tan apuesto?

-Otabek- se presentó el kazajo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Qué bien- finalizó mirándolos con una extensa sonrisa y después se alejó para saludar a más de sus invitados.

-En momentos como estos es mejor un trago fuerte- dijo Yakov al oído de Otabek, quien asintió alejándose para ir por un par de bebidas. -Es muy amable- dijo mirando al rubio.

-Lo es.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-Facebook- Yakov sonrió asintiendo. Otabek volvió con los tragos y tomando la mano de Yuri, quien lo agradeció profundamente, necesitaba apoyo.

-¡Hola! Hola a todos- de verdad necesitaba apoyo. Lilia se encontraba ahora a punto de dar un discurso.

-Santo Dios, ¿Quién le dio un micrófono a esa mujer?- susurró negando y tomándose la frente avergonzado.

-¿Ya todos se sirvieron un trago? Porque voy a decir unas palabras- Yakov miró a su hijo sonriendo para enseguida acompañar a su esposa -Bienvenidos parientes y amigos, Yakov y yo estamos muy felices de que hayan venido a celebras con nosotros- Yuri vio como Mila se había acercado a sus padres junto a su prometido prensado de su cintura -La llegada de Georgi y su increíble familia a la nuestra ha sido una gran bendición. Y es gracioso porque creíamos que Yuri se casaría primero ¿Cierto?- soltó la mujer mirando a su hijo, quien enseguida recibió miles de miradas curiosas -Teníamos nuestras razones ya que tenía mucho éxito con los chicos en la escuela y una vez estuvimos bastante cerca, pero como todos saben, eso se desmoronó- al igual que su dignidad, pensó Yuri azorado sintiendo su rostro demasiado caliente, lo único que le impedía caerse a pedazos era la mano de Otabek afianzando su cintura -Por suerte, pudimos recuperar el depósito y aquí estamos de nuevo- dijo alzando su copa.

En ese momento una mala nota de piano se escuchó llamando la atención de los presentes, viendo a un hombre apuesto de cabellos platinados tocando el piano.

-¡Vivan los novios!- dijo el hombre sonriendo haciendo sonreír a todos, menos a Yuri.

-Sí, volviendo a la novia y al novio- continuó Lilia -Georgi, nos alegramos de que te hayas enamorado de tu vecina, nuestra Mila. ¡Felicidades, queridos!- gritó alzando su copa de nuevo vaciándola en su garganta.

Yuri suspiró dándole un gran sorbo a su trago y soltándose del agarre de Otabek, necesitaba aire fresco o al menos alejarse de ahí sabiendo que había sido una mala idea el haber ido.

Caminó mirando sus pasos sin notar que estaba a punto de encontrarse con cierto personaje, aquél a quien menos deseaba ver.

-Víktor.


	2. Rodeado de idiotas

-Víktor.

-Hola, Yurio- saludó el hombre platinado con unos intensos ojos azules.

-Idiota- soltó con media sonrisa odiando ese tonto sobrenombre, aunque pronto desapareció al sentir como era abrazado, provocando una enorme ansiedad e incomodidad en su persona.

-Vaya, luces increíble. Muy apuesto- dijo Víktor separando a Yuri de su cuerpo sosteniéndolo por los hombros para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-Lo sé- soltó tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

-¡Yuri-chan!- gritó de pronto una voz que el rubio conocía muy bien y que agradecía el salvarlo en esa situación tan bochornosa.- ¿Dónde estabas? Los chicos ahora sólo se pelean por mí- dijo un hombre apuesto de oscura cabellera y unos chispeantes ojos grises.

-Siempre fue así, JJ- sonrió Yuri feliz de ver a su amigo.

-Hola, idiota- saludó Jean Jacques Leroy, el mejor amigo de Yuri y quien ahora le sonreía con sorna a Víktor.- Como dejaste brutalmente a mi amigo no te importará que te lo robe ahora ¿Verdad? Gracias- dijo tomando al rubio del brazo alejándolo de ese imbécil, quien sólo lo miró ofendido.

-No debiste hacer eso.

-No te estaba librando de ti, si no de ti mismo- explicó Jean dándole un sorbo a su Martini -Tú, querido amigo, eres demasiado bueno. Podrías patear el trasero de cualquiera aquí menos de ese imbécil- Yuri negó desviando la mirad mientras su amigo miraba a los invitados, enfocando de pronto su mirada en un apuesto kazajo.

-¿Vino acompañado? ¿Quién es?

-Yo… es mi cita- musitó Yuri mirando a Otabek convivir con unas cuantas tías y primas, las cuales parecían encantadas con el hombre.

-¿Por qué perder el tiempo con Víktor si tienes a don “átame a la cama” esperándote?

-Pues…

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Es terapeuta- dijo Yuri bastante seguro. En ese momento Otabek lo miró y le sonrió.

-¡Dios Santo! Creo que me vine- soltó Jean mirando a Yuri con la boca abierta asombrado por la belleza de ese dios kazajo.

-Cállate-

-Bien, es un hecho que debes pasar estos días con él. Me voy- sonrió Jean en cuanto vio que Otabek se acercaba a ellos dejando a su amigo disfrutar a su cita.

-Supongo que después de ese discurso necesitas un trago.

-Necesito un trago- asintió Yuri para después tomar el brazo de Otabek e ir a la barra. Pidieron sus tragos mientras Mu trataba de calmar sus nervios después de tan incómodo encuentro… _después de dos años._

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro, estoy acostumbrado a mi madre y su maravillosa forma de incomodar a todos- Otabek sonrió de lado y negó.

Les tendieron sus tragos y cuando Yuri estaba por darle un sorbo al suyo, Mila apareció sonriéndole con entusiasmo.

-¿Me lo das?- pidió mirando el trago del rubio, quien lo miró igual y después sonrió, dándoselo.

-Aquí tienes- la joven le sonrió aun más recibiendo el trago dándole un sorbo ante la extraña mirada de Otabek.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que amo de todo esto?

-¿Qué al fin hay una razón para ser el centro de atención?- soltó Yuri haciendo que la pelirroja asintiera.

-Exacto- rio mientras Yuri le sonreía forzadamente, en ese momento apareció el prometido de la joven, Georgi Papovich.

-Mi amor, aquí estás.

-Hola, cielo- dijo la joven besando la mejilla del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo está la futura señora Papovich?- Yuri miraba esto con cierta nostalgia y tristeza mientras el rostro del kazajo estaba estoico.

-Perfectamente, llena de alcohol.

-Soy el hombre más suertudo del mundo.

-Lo dudo- dijo Otabek interrumpiendo la burbuja romántica de la molesta hermana de Yuri para tomar la cintura del rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonreír a Georgi, dejando a un Yuri sonrojado y a una Mila con una mueca molesta.

\---------------------------

Otabek decidió salir de ahí para fumarse un cigarrillo dejando a Yuri con Jean, aprovechando que lo había dejado en buenas manos.

-Hola- saludó Otabek al hombre platinado que fumaba.

-¿Odias también esto?

-No, las bodas son una celebración de amor y entrega, una utopía. En la vida real son una excusa para decir lo que no se debe y beber en exceso- Víktor lo miró frunciendo el ceño para después sonreír.

-¿Eres filósofo?

-Terapeuta de parejas.

-¿De verdad? Vaya.

-¿Qué?- dijo al verlo asombrado.

-No, nada, es sólo que no creo en eso, son sólo un montón de sensiblerías. Contarle tus problemas a un desconocido no es natural.

-Natural no, normal sí- agregó Otabek con media sonrisa. Víktor se alzó de hombros y desvió la mirada hacía dentro del lugar, observando a Yuri junto a Jean y a Mila.

-Diablos- susurró negando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sólo que hay alguien que me interesa, podría decirse que lo quiero, pero está con alguien que no soy yo- dijo frunciendo los labios y mirándolo de arriba abajo. El kazajo alzó ambas cejas y resopló sin saber como ayudar a ese tipo.

De pronto, Yuri los miró y decidió acercarse, llegando hasta Otabek plantándole un gran beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonreír. Y claro, siendo observados por Víktor.

-Al fin te encuentro.

-Hola, Yurio- saludó de nuevo el platinado. Yuri lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh, y estás aquí con mi ex novio- Otabek miró al platinado lentamente y entrecerrando los ojos, para después sonreírle.

-Le contaba cómo es que nos conocimos.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Yuri mirando al kazajo confundido, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, le dije que fui tu terapeuta, de tu antiguo novio ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Alphonse?

-Sí… ese era- aceptó Yuri extrañado.

-Y después te invité al hockey- continuó Otabek con su mentira.

-Odias los deportes- soltó Víktor mirando a Yuri alzando una de sus claras cejas.

-Odio el patinaje artístico- aclaró refiriéndose claramente a lo que Víktor se dedicaba.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, debo irme- finalizó saliendo de la vista de la pareja dejando a Yuri con un vacío molesto en el estómago. Se soltó de Otabek, notando hasta ahora que lo tenía afianzado del cuello.

-Se ve triste- dijo Otabek mirando por donde el platinado se había ido.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Parece estar algo ebrio, pero creo que aún está loco por ti.

-Pero ¿Qué ye dijo? ¿Crees que quiera volver?- preguntó Yuri algo desesperado. Otabek le sonrió de lado acariciando su mejilla.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos.


	3. Pasado, presente y... olvídalo

Después de tan cálida bienvenida a lo que fue su hogar un día, Yuri y Otabek se dispusieron a ir a la casa de los padres del rubio en donde pasarían la noche.

-Llegamos por fin- suspiró Yuri abriendo la puerta de la casa sintiéndose un poco más cómodo que con toda esa gente a su alrededor. Otabek sonrió de lado.

-Aquí tienes, hijo- dijo Yakov detrás de ellos llevando una de las valijas de su hijo.

-Gracias, papá.

-Gracias por hospedarme- agradeció Otabek mirando al patriarca de la familia con una sonrisa.

-No seas tonto, es un placer conocerte- dijo Lilia llegando a su lado con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol -Aunque en realidad no sabíamos que existías.

-Vamos, Lil- sonrió Yakov tomándola del brazo sonriéndole a la pareja. Yuri le dedicaba una mueca a su madre mientras que Otabek sonreía divertido.

-¡Me encantan las sorpresas!- continuó la mujer haciendo que su hijo menor suspirara negando.

-¿Y dónde dormirá Otabek? -soltó de pronto sintiéndose como un idiota. El kazajo lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido -Lo siento, cariño, es que mi madre tiene la regla sobre compartir la habitación sin estar casados.

-No seas tonto, Yuratchka.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo la mentalidad de una anciana como mi hijo te hace pensar. Duerman bien- dijo Lilia dirigiéndose a Otabek -Nosotros dormiremos abajo, la familia completa está en nuestras otras casas, así que no estarán solos, por si pensaban tener sexo desenf…

-Lilia, vámonos- finalizó Yakov tomando a su esposa de la cintura llevándosela lejos de la pareja, quienes la miraban incómodos.

Yuri negó y abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando que Otabek metiera todo el equipaje en lo que él deseaba estar muerto.

-¿Esta era tu habitación?

-Sí, perdona el decorado, fue una etapa difícil- dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo mientras el kazajo miraba el papel tapiz de animal print y posters de bandas de metal. Sonrió de lado y fue hasta el armario para guardar sus pertenencias, encontrándose con las puertas repletas por dentro de imágenes d gatos.

-¿Gatos?- el rubio miró aquello con la boca abierta tratando de encontrar una excusa.

-Cuando… me fui… mis padres… alquilaron la habitación a… unos alemanes.

-¿Y dejaron el tapiz y los posters?

-Cállate- rezongó el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada llena de desdén haciéndolo reír. 

Yuri tomó su valija para comenzar a desempacar e ir acomodando todas sus cosas para los días que pasarían ahí. Llevó un par de cosas al baño mientras Otabek guardaba sus cosas en el armario, las cuales no eran demasiadas, así que terminó en unos minutos y decidió sentarse en el sofá que adornaba la habitación. Retiró sus zapatos y se sentó mirando a Yuri, quien se observaba en el espejo, pero eso no era lo curioso, si no la manera en la que lo hacía.

El rubio se paraba de puntillas y después bajaba, repitiendo el movimiento al parecer inconscientemente.

-¿Esa costumbre es de las clases de ballet o de caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo?- el rubio se giró lentamente para mirarlo molesto y enseguida cerrar la puerta.

\---------------------------

Después de lavarse el rostro y deshacer su rígido peinado, salió para ver a Otabek revisar su celular, quien en cuanto el rubio salió lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Cómo supiste de mí?

-Tu empresa se anuncia por internet, genio. Tengo un amigo que ha contratado sus servicios con chicas y chicos en ese sitio- Otabek asintió y se levantó para comenzar a quitarse la camisa dejando a la vista su muy bien trabajado cuerpo, el rubio lo miró quedándose sin habla por unos segundos.

-Adelante, puedes mirarme, está incluido en el precio- Yuri se sonrojó enseguida y colocó una mueca de molestia negando. Otabek se alzó de hombros y llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de una manera casi agresiva haciendo que el rubio desviara la mirada.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a mirar a hombres que no conozco haciendo un striptease. Jamás creí que me sucedería algo así.

-¿El striptease?- preguntó con cierta seriedad provocando que Yuri se relajara un poco y negara.

-Me refiero a lo que me llevó a buscarte y traerte hasta aquí pagando mucho dinero.

El kazajo lo miró unos para enseguida alzarse de hombros de nuevo e ir hasta la ducha, provocando que Yuri mirara de reojo su ahora sí liberado escultural cuerpo que se paseaba por habitación en interiores.

Suspiró y sacó su pijama, colocándosela enseguida escuchando la ducha imaginándose a Otabek bajo el agua, debía ser un gran espectáculo.

-¿Podrías pasarme el shampoo?

-Sí, aquí está- dijo Yuri una vez que tomó el bote de la encimera, estiró su brazo para abrir la puerta del cancel y dejar pasar su delgado brazo, evitando ver la figura que se podía ver a través del cancel. Otabek lo recibió y salió enseguida de ahí evitando tener una erección.

Resopló y tomó su celular buscando la pagina de escorts en donde había encontrado a Otabek, recordando aquello que quería preguntarle al kazajo,

-Oye, la parte donde dice que eras un sustituto sexual y luego comenzaste a trabajar por tu cuenta ¿Realmente sucedió así?- preguntó regresando a la ducha y sentándose en el excusado evitando mirar a su lado.

-La verdadera historia es que mi madre era una hippie y bailaba en un bar. Hacía cosas inapropiadas frente a mí- comenzó Otabek enjuagándose el cuerpo -Lavaba su ropa interior en la bañera mientras yo estaba ahí, así que de adulto necesité buscar formas de experimentar el sexo e intimidad, pero con reglas que no pudieran violarse- Yuri escuchó aquello mientras su ceño se fruncía más y más sintiéndose terrible.

-Yo… amm…- realmente no sabía qué decir y mucho menos cuando Otabek abrió el cancel asomándose con una sonrisa.

-Te estoy mintiendo.

-¡Púdrete!- gritó Yuri levantándose molesto sin inmutarse con la desnudez del kazajo, arrojándose una toalla al rostro saliendo de ahí cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Una vez afuera, Otabek no tardó demasiado en salir con la toalla enredada en su cadera dedicándole una sonrisa burlesca al rubio, quien chistó aún molesto sentando en la orilla de la cama.

-Según lo que dice aquí- continuó con sus dudas -Y cito tus palabras: “Toda persona tiene exactamente la vida amorosa que desea” me parece una burda generalización y… ¡Ah!- gritó cuando desvió la mirada hacia Otabek viendo que se había quitado la toalla quedando completamente desnudo y ahora se secaba el cabello. Negó desviando la mirada de nuevo enfocando su mirada en la pantalla y concentrándose en todo lo que quería decirle -¿Realmente crees que quiero se soltero e infeliz? ¿Crees que quiero vivir traumado con un tipo que me engañó y que me rompió el corazón cuando menos me lo esperaba?- dijo sacando todo aquello que guardaba y que odiaba que Otabek hablara del amor generalizando.

-Primero que nada- dijo el kazajo ahora ya con un pantalón de chándal -No existe eso de “cuando menos me lo esperaba”. Y segundo, sí- el rubio lo miró con desdén importándole poco lo bien que se veía Otabek recién bañado, con esa tela acariciándole la cintura y…

-¿Qué dices?

-Cuando estés listo para ceder a dejar de ser soltero e infeliz, lo harás. Hasta entonces…- finalizó tomando a Yuri de los brazos levantándolo de la cama para dejarlo de lado y retirar las sábanas para acostarse a dormir.

\---------------------------

Dispuestos a dormir en la misma cama, Yuri se había quedado con un par de dudas en su mente y aprovechando que Otabek aún no dormía y se encontraba viendo recetas de comida en su celular, decidió hablar.

-Cuando hablaste de Víktor ¿Cómo lo notaste?

-Como un idiota inofensivo y ensimismado.

-Hablo en serio- el kazajo dejó su celular de lado y miró a Yuri a su lado.

-Atormentado.

-¿Atormentando? ¿De qué manera?- preguntó curioso colocando su cabeza sobre su brazo en la almohada -¿Cómo si estuviera celoso de que vengo contigo? ¿Arrepentido de haber destruido nuestra vida juntos?

-No lo sé, Yuri, mejor cuéntame bien qué sucedió entre ustedes- Yuri resopló rodando los ojos.

-Salimos por casi siete años, éramos perfectos, el uno para el otro. Nos comprometimos e íbamos a casarnos… o al menos eso creí hasta que me dijo que lo mejor era terminar, apenas unos días antes de la boda se le ocurrió decirme esta estupidez- dijo soltando una risa ahogada sin humor -Decidí irme, hace ya dos años de eso y ahora regreso contigo esperando que algo cambie en él, pero las cosas no parecen ir como esperaba.

-Llevamos medio día aquí, Yuri, deja de pensar en eso. Mañana descubriremos más- finalizó girándose dispuesto a dormirse dejando al rubio un poco más tranquilo y esperando que su plan funcionara.


	4. Apassionato

-¡Vamos, idiota!- gritaba Víktor esperando que Georgi tomara la pequeña pelota que había lanzado.

-¿Por qué juegan eso?- preguntó Otabek alejado del campo en donde jugaban baseball. Yuri se alzó de hombros rodando los ojos.

-Porque son idiotas- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de sol y veía los movimientos de Víktor.

-Me parece divertido.

-No seas un idiota más, Otabek- soltó Jean a su lado bebiendo un poco de limonada antes de acercarse a la base y tomando el bate listo para su turno. Víktor lo miró con una sonrisa burlona ya que él le arrojaría la bola.

-¿Estás listo, JJ?

-Vete al diablo- soltó sonriendo y abanicando el bate esperando la bola, la cual fue lanzada con fuerza y él bateó enviándola cerca de Georgi, quien la tomó haciendo un strike. Jean suspiró, esperaba darle justo en la enorme frente del platinado. _Demonios_.

-Vamos, bateador- llamó Víktor con una enorme sonrisa dirigiéndose al Yuri, quien bufó dándole un trago a su agua, aunque dejó caer un poco en su barbilla y pecho para entonces prácticamente vaciarla sobre su playera blanca. Otabek miró esto con el ceño fruncido mientras el platinado le sonreía confundido. -Vamos Yuri, batea- el rubio se acercó a la base tomando el bate colocándose en una posición bastante sugerente alzando el trasero un poco más de lo normal.

-Sé bueno conmigo, Víktor- el mencionado negó desviando la mirada con una sonrisa incómoda. Yuri sonrió, pero la felicidad no le duró demasiado cuando tuvo que batear y falló, siendo el turno de Otabek.

Resopló acercándole el bate al kazajo, pero enseguida tuvo una idea, así que comenzó a arreglar el cabello de Otabek y se acercó a su oído fingiendo un abrazo.

-Déjalo ganar- Otabek lo miró extrañado y sonrió de lado.

Se acercó a la base y cuanto Víktor lazó la bola lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, la misma con la que él la rechazó enviándola demasiado lejos. Yuri lo miró con la boca abierta algo consternado mientras Jean le gritaba vítores y porras.

Otabek corrió por el campo mientras Víktor lo miraba con decepción y Georgi trataba de buscar la bola. Jean festejaba junto a Yuri, quien sonreía algo confundido.

La bola llegó cuando el kazajo terminó la carrera llegando hasta Yuri para abrazarlo y este lo recibió fingiendo una enorme sonrisa.

-Se supone que debes ayudarme.

-Eso hago, créeme- sonrió Otabek besando su mejilla dejándolo algo confundido, aunque esta desapareció en cuanto vio a Víktor cabreado. Sonrió y llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Otabek y subió sus piernas a su cadera besando sus mejillas ante la mirada molesta del platinado.

\---------------------------

Volvieron a casa, en donde se arreglarían para otro gran evento de esos días de locos, de verdad que era una ridiculez.

Otabek estaba en el sofá revisando su celular mientras Yuri peinaba su pelo vistiendo un lindo traje rojo de patinaje.

-¿Por qué te disfrazas?- se burló el kazajo en cuanto lo vio salir ataviado de tantas cosas brillantes.

-El tema de la despedida es el patinaje artístico, así que mi madre me mando a hacer esta tontería- el kazajo sonrió negando -¿Jamás fuiste a una boda temática?

-No, pero sí a funerales. El tema es negro.

-¿Un acompañante en un funeral? ¿Alguien ha muerto?- indagó Yuri bastante curioso.

-Sí, imagínate pasar por eso solo- el rubio torció el gesto.

-Debe ser horrible- el kazajo se alzó de hombros y volvió a su celular sólo para posarlo frente a Yuri y tomarle una foto.

-¡Oye! Me veo ridículo.

-No, lo luces ridículo- sonrió Otabek mirando la foto -Mejor dime, ¿Practicaste patinaje?

-No, pero sí ballet con mi madre. Querían que fuera bailarín o patinador, pero nada me agradó, era demasiada disciplina par alguien como yo- dijo sonriendo mordazmente.

-Ya lo creo.

Minutos después salieron de la casa, con Yuri vestido de patinador y Otabek fungía como su entrenador al vestir casual por no ser avisado de esa fiesta de disfraces.

-Cuídalo bien y también al auto- dijo Yakov dándole las llaves a Otabek, quien sonrió asintiendo.

-Claro que sí- dijo subiéndose al auto. Yuri se despidió de su padre y fue junto al kazajo para ir rumbo a la estúpida fiesta.

-¿Has sentido atracción por tus clientes?- preguntó el rubio de pronto haciendo que Otabek se mantuviera estoico.

-Sé que te intriga lo que hago, pero no puedo hablar de otros clientes.

-Oh, vamos- soltó Yuri acomodándose en su asiento para mirar al kazajo con una sonrisa gatuna -¿Cuántos quieres acostarse contigo? Dime.

-Lo juro, no se trata de sólo sexo, se trata de atender lo que las personas necesitan.

-¿Eres el Yoda de los acompañantes?- se burló el rubio sonriendo haciendo que Otabek lo mirara de reojo. El resto de camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Llegamos.

-Volviendo al tema, contactar con tu página fue difícil, pero el pasar los filtros fue más difícil que entrar a la universidad.

-Bien, no me gustan los juegos ni nada d esas tonterías. Esto es mucho más, Yura.

-Yuri- corrigió el rubio enseguida -¿Es algo sutil?

-No se trata de mí, se trata de ti- dijo bajándose del auto haciendo que Yuri alzara una de sus cejas y bajara de igual forma.

-Muéstrame- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y haciendo que el kazajo se girara a mirarlo intrigado -Vamos ¿Qué te detiene?

-¿Qué es lo que me frena? Quizá las palabras moralmente repugnante- Yuri rodó los ojos resoplando manteniendo su sonrisa y esa posición segura.

-Muéstrame- repitió alzando el mentón. Otabek desvió la mirada para enseguida acercarse a Yuri tomando su cintura con suavidad dejándolo contra la puerta del auto.

-Cierra los ojos- susurró acomodando un rebelde pelo rubio dentro de la trenza, el de verde mirada lo vio con desconfianza, pero suspiró y cerró los ojos. -Relájate, estás a salvo. No voy a besarte- dijo acariciando con su pulgar la afilada cadera- Víktor se arrepentirá tanto de haberte perdido- dijo contra su oído haciendo que Yuri sintiera su aliento demasiado cerca y provocara que su piel se erizara -Así que deja de preocuparte, olvida el pasado, olvida el dolor y recuerda…- continuó acercando su rostro a los rosados labios quedando a unos cuantos centímetros mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su cuello. Yuri se removió incómodo mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada -Eres un hombre increíble, si haces eso se dará cuenta que se perdió- finalizó separándose haciendo que Yuri abriera los ojos al ya no sentir su quemante calor. Y qué bueno que lo había hecho o habría sido un problema tener una erección enfundado en ese traje.

-¡Santo Dios! Mereces cada maldito centavo- dijo mirándolo impresionado para enseguida sonreírle. Otabek lo miró con seriedad para enseguida suspirar y tomar su mano.

-Debes ponerte en marcha.

-Muy bien, Yoda- aceptó el rubio tomando su mano y guiándolo dentro del bar listos para el espectáculo.


	5. Brillos y riñas

-¡Por Mila!- brindó Yuri mirando a la pelirroja mientras todos los invitados sonreían dispuestos a embriagarse.

Otabek miraba a su alrededor observando los atuendos de los demás con una sonrisa divertida. Todos lucían demasiado coloridos y llenos de brillantina. Aunque también lo miraban a él, con su vestimenta casual luciendo demasiado apuesto.

-¿Puedes creer que Yuri se acuesta con este tipo?- decía Jean junto a Mila y al rubio, quien sólo negó sonriendo viendo como Otabek era rodeada de algunas mujeres y hombres que le invitaban tragos y querían saber de él.- Deberías enviarle a Jesús una botella de vino- soltó dándole un trago a su whisky recibiendo una sonrisa divertida por parte de Yuri.- Sólo mira ese trasero, es igual a un bollo caliente.

-Ya cállate, JJ- rezongó Yuri con una sonrisa mientras Mila reía. El rubio negó de nuevo y se acercó al kazajo para rescatarlo.- Debe ser increíble que te paguen sólo por ser tú- susurró contra el oído del mayor, quien lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Quién te dijo que era yo?- el rubio sintió aquello como un aguijonazo y se sintió realmente mal, quizá ya había sido suficiente de hablar de aquél oficio. Otabek lo notó sonriéndole de lado de pronto y tomando su mano -Oye, ¿Por qué Mila es pelirroja?

-Se tiñe el cabello.

-Oh.

-Dios, si te tuviese enfrente ya tendrías los labios resecos de tantos besos- interrumpió Jean a la pareja, y Yuri agradecía el gesto al sentirse algo incómodo y culpable.

-¿No vienes acompañado?- preguntó el kazajo mirando el traje de Jean, el cual era verde y lleno de brillos.

-No, por ahora estoy bien así.

-Quién sea que te tenga, será afortunado- dijo Otabek sonriéndole con camaradería y haciendo reír al canadiense, quien alzó su trago.

-¡Por ti!- brindó antes de beber.

-Saldré por un cigarrillo- se disculpó el kazajo dejando a los amigos, Jean con una sonrisa y a Yuri con cierta desazón.

Aunque el canadiense enseguida miró a su amigo con ojos de “no lo dejes ir”, cosa que Yuri comprendió enseguida acercándose a Otabek para besarlo con cierta devoción, dejando al castaño algo confundido, pero complacido. El rubio se separó para entonces mirarlo con media sonrisa y el kazajo le correspondió para después salir del bar.

-No puedo creer que lo encontraras primero- dijo Jean en un tono deprimente en cuanto Yuri volvió a su lado.

Por otro lado, Víktor y Georgi se encontraban en la barra bebiendo sin parar disfrutando de los últimos días de soltero del azabache. El platinado vestía uno de sus primeros trajes que uso, el cual era negro con sensuales transparencias, mientras Georgi vestía uno igual de oscuro con detalles en morado y brillantina.

-¿Recuerdas cuando llevamos a Yuri y a Mila a la excursión a ese lago?

-No- negó Georgi ya con un par de tragos encima.

-Hacía un calor terrible por el día y por las noches un frío del demonio- Georgi negó de nuevo -Claro que sí, diste marcha atrás con tu auto y le pegaste a una bicicleta.

-No, lo siento, no.

-Fuimos a ese pueblo llamado Soukoto- decía el platinado haciendo que por fin el azabache recordara aquél viaje.

-Oh, sí, sí, lo recuerdo.

-Mila usaba un short corto color rojo.

-Pero fue Yuri quien terminó con picaduras de hormigas- sonrió Georgi haciendo reír a Víktor.

-Yuri no dijo nada hasta que Mila lo descubrió rascándose el trasero- reía el platinado.

-Luego tú lo trataste con hojas para calmarle la hinchazón.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- asintió Víktor con cierta seriedad -No era digno de él en ese entonces.

-¿Y lo eres ahora?- indagó Georgi mirándolo con acusación, Víktor desvió la mirada con molestia encontrándose entonces con Otabek a lo lejos, quien se había acercado para pedir un trago.

-¿Cuál es su problema?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hay algo en él que no me gusta- soltó señalando con su barbilla al kazajo, mientras Georgi fruncía el ceño.

-Pues seguro es que tiene menos de 9% de grasa en su cuerpo y… se acuesta con tu ex.

-No, no es eso, sólo míralo- escupió con molestia -Se pavonea como si fuese el dueño del lugar.

Otabek recibió sus tragos y se perdió entre la gente buscando a Yuri, sin saber que el rubio también lo buscaba y justamente se acercó a la barra sin tener éxito. Aunque algo lo descolocó de pronto mirando al bar tender con detenimiento.

-¿Phichit?

-Yuri- respondió el chico moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vaya, creía que habías regresado a Tailandia.

-Un tiempo, pero extrañaba el clima ruso- Yuri asintió sonriéndole, en ese momento, su hermana apareció colgándose de su cuello.

-¡Phichit! ¿Sabías que Yuri te dejó porque gemías como un ratón?- soltó la pelirroja haciendo que Yuri la mirara asustado para entonces dirigir sus orbes verde hacia Phichit, quien miraba a la joven bastante confundido y algo indignado.

-Eso no es verdad, está ebria- soltó Yuri con una risa nerviosa -No te dejé.

-Bueno, fue duro, pero lo entendí. Era uno de los chicos más apuestos de la universidad.

-Eso lo sabemos, Phichit- continuó la pelirroja -Siempre era el rey del baile y tiene unos ojos preciosos- dijo la joven tomando el rostro de su hermano apretando sus mejillas -Eres mi medio hermano, pero te amo como a uno entero- finalizó abrazándolo mientras Yuri recibía aquello bastante extrañado por ese comportamiento nada habitual de su hermanita.

-¿Puedes servirle un tequila a mi media hermana?- pidió el rubio al tailandés, quien le sonrió asintiendo. Mila se alejó de su hermano y se sentó frente a la barra con un puchero en el rostro -¿Estás bien?

-No sé si pueda hacer esto.

-¿Tomarte el tequila?

-¡No! La boda- soltó con un deje de angustia mientras Yuri fruncía el ceño – No deberían permitirme casarme.

-¿A qué te refieres?- indagó el rubio mirando a su hermana, quien tenía los ojos humedecidos y boqueaba buscando una respuesta, aunque no la encontró ya que una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a escucharse y se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Sí!- gritó alejándose a la pista dejando a Yuri bastante confundido, algo que no disfrutó demasiado ya que Otabek aparecía frente a su vista.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí por un cigarrillo, volví y fui raptado por las amigas de la novia.

-¿Has visto a Víktor?

-Está con Georgi.

-Ve con ellos, necesito saber si te odia- dijo el rubio dándole un gran sorbo a su trago, esa noche no estaba siendo tan divertida. Otabek lo miró algo hastiado, pero asintió.

Por desgracia, no consiguió demasiado con aquellos ebrios.

-Debemos irnos, chicos- dijo el kazajo llegando juntos a los rusos, quienes dormían sobre la barra. Víktor lo miró y le dedicó una mala mueca, levantándose para ir al sanitario dejando a Georgi a quien Otabek tomó para llevarlo a su casa.

-¿Qué te sucede? Como si me fuese a ir a un club nocturno a ver mujeres desnudas o dormir con alguna. Estoy a punto de casarme… tienes que…- decía Georgi sosteniéndose de Otabek.

-Sé por experiencia que un hombre enamorado no quiere una prostituta- el azabache sonrió y palmeó su pecho dejando que lo llevara a su casa.

Una vez llegaron a la casa del ruso gracias a sus propias indicaciones, Otabek lo bajó ya un poco mejorado dejando que entrara por su cuenta, aunque el azabache se giró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Cómo le haces para saber tanto de las personas?

-Soy un prostituto- soltó sin rodeos y sonriéndole de lado, provocando que Georgi frunciera el ceño unos segundos para enseguida comenzar a reírse.

-Eso me gustó, qué divertido- finalizó Georgi entrando a su casa.


	6. Enredados

-No me siento bien, ya me voy- soltó un sonriente y ebrio Jean colgándose del cuello de un ebrio Yuri -Dame un beso- dijo antes de comenzar a besar sus mejillas haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Ya vete, yo también me voy- dijo tomando a Jean de la mano y saliendo del bar rumbo al taxi que le había pedido a Phichit que le pidiera.

Dejó a Jean en su casa y él fue hasta la suya, entrando sigilosamente tratando de no despertar a nadie, lo cual logró con éxito recordando aquellas salidas en su adolescencia.

Subió hasta su habitación en silencio pisando con las puntas y tratando de no romperse el rostro al caerse, por suerte eso no sucedió y llegó con bien a su habitación. Entró con sigilo notando que Otabek dormía plácidamente, sonrió y se paró frente a él mirándolo dormir, luciendo tranquilo y sin ese ceño fruncido permanente.

Hasta que despertó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó adormilado viendo a Yuri, quien le sonreía curioso.

-Ven- dijo tomando su mano sacándolo de la cama sin importarle que sólo vistiera su ropa interior y aprovechando el aturdimiento de este para salir de la habitación y bajar hasta el sótano. Ahí miró a Otabek con una sonrisa mientras el kazajo lo miraba confundido.- Es mi lugar especial- dijo antes de mover un pedazo de madera suelto que cubría una pequeña entrada.

Yuri le echó una mirada divertida a Otabek antes de entrar al oculto lugar. Otabek suspiró antes de seguir al rubio dentro de aquél extraño escondite.

Una vez adentro notó que el lugar era amplio y había un par de mantas y cojines en el suelo, parecía ser cómodo.

-¿Aquí dormías?

-Sólo cuando discutía con mis padres o con Mila- dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín y dejándose caer sin cuidado sobre el suelo.

-¿Discuten mucho?

-No, ya no, pero no quiero hablar de eso- dijo sonriendo de manera boba extendiendo su mano hacia el kazajo, quien sonrió de lado tomándola para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Bebiste mucho?

-Lo normal- dijo aún con esa sonrisa y mirando de manera intensa a Otabek, quien extrañamente se sintió halagado.- Deberías probarme de nuevo tus poderes místicos – dijo haciendo que el kazajo soltara una risa divertida.

-¿Quieres que te bese?

-Sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso- soltó Yuri antes de acunar el rostro de Otabek entre sus manos y unir sus labios en un beso urgente y necesitado y que en realidad no sabían que necesitaban.

El kazajo siguió sin problemas el ritmo de Yuri, le gustaba lo desesperado que parecía el rubio y le instaba a continuar.

Yuri, por su parte, se sentía igual a caer en picada, con ese vuelco en el estómago que no le era particularmente molesto. Y aunque quisiera dejar de pensar, los besos del kazajo eran algo nuevo, refrescante y excitante, besaba demasiado bien y por eso mismo estaba seguro que estaba comenzando a sonrojarse… o quizá la sangre de su cara se estaba yendo hacia el sur.

Sus manos bajaron al suave cuello de Otabek comenzando a acariciarlo mientras las manos del mayor se alojaban en su cintura trazando círculos con sus pulgares, pero Yuri quería más y por ello se acercó al kazajo hasta quedar sobre su regazo sintiendo el miembro de Otabek provocándole un gemido.

-¿Ya estás duro?- preguntó el mayo sintiendo en su vientre la erección del rubio. Yuri lanzó una risa ahogada y asintió.

-Lo siento, ha pasado tiempo. Víktor y yo lo hacíamos…- Yuri fue interrumpido por los labios del kazajo, moviéndose casi ferozmente sobre él robándole el aliento. Su tacto y su piel se sentían como fuego aún a través del ridículo traje que portaba. -Será mejor quitarme esto- sonrió levantándose de su lugar recibiendo una sonrisa divertida. Llevó sus manos hasta la espalda para encontrar el cierre, pero en su intento de bajarlo, sus pies tropezaron haciéndolo trastabillar.

-Mejor te ayudo con eso- sonrió Otabek levantándose y mientras Yuri le dedicaba un puchero.

El kazajo se colocó detrás de Yuri bajando el cierre del llamativo traje que llevaba, y no era que le incomodara, de hecho, lucía muy bien en él, pero para lo que quería hacerle en realidad estorbaba.

Bajó el cierre sintiendo como el menor se estremecía ante el movimiento, sonrió orgulloso bajándolo por completo, develando así la nacarada piel de la espalda.

-Tienes una linda espalda, muy estilizada- dijo pasando las puntas de sus dedos a través de la columna provocando un escalofrío.

-La gimnasia- respondió el rubio antes de girarse y sonreírle al mayor de manera perversa, llevando su mano hasta su hombro bajando esa parte del traje y repitiendo el movimiento con el otro, desnudándose ante la atenta mirada del kazajo.

-Pues la gimnasia hizo lo suyo- soltó Otabek con una sonrisa complacida observando el pecho blanquecino adornado con dos botones rosados y el abdomen plano ligeramente marcado.

-Lo dice el dios griego- señaló Yuri con su barbilla hacia el mayor, quien sonrió de lado alzándose de brazos mostrando su muy bien trabajado abdomen. -Eres muy sexy- dijo llevando sus pulgares hasta donde el traje se había quedado atascado y comenzando a bajarlo dejando sólo el entallado slip blanco que llevaba, jadeando cuando la tela rosó su erección, la cual no había disminuido ni un poco.

Otabek no perdió ni un movimiento del menor, observando cada pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto, mirando como a través de la blanquecina tela se podía notar a la perfección la forma de ese suculento miembro erecto.

Pasando a las fuertes y tonificadas piernas blancas que parecían demasiado fuertes para la fragilidad que Yuri reflejaba, aunque no por ello lucían extrañas, no, eran hermosas y combinaban a la perfección con toda la estructura del rubio ruso.

-Me gusta lo que veo.

-Y a mí me gustas tú- dijo el menor sin tapujos llevando una de sus manos hasta su erección dándole un ligero masaje y calmar un poco las ansias. Y sólo ese sensual y atrevido movimiento necesitó Otabek para lanzarse de nuevo a los rosados labios y comérselo en un hambriento y húmedo beso.- Quiero que me folles- soltó sin más tomando el rostro de Otabek y dando cortos besos en sus labios, mejillas, ojos y frente haciéndolo sonreír.

-Te haré más que eso- agregó llevando una de sus manos hasta la dureza de Yuri, quien jadeó casi dolorosamente ante el caliente tacto.

-No sólo alardees- jadeó el rubio sosteniéndose de los anchos hombros del castaño. Este negó sonriendo, Yuri era una caja de sorpresas y eso le gustaba. Aumentó el movimiento de su mano tomando un poco más de esa erección y arrancándoles unos sensuales sonidos.

Suponía que no duraría demasiado gracias a la abstinencia y al alcohol en su sistema, por lo que rápidamente bajó el slip arrodillándose en el acto y aprovechando el shock de Yuri, bajó por completo la ropa dejándola en los tobillos ajenos.

-Arriba- palmeó la pierna. Yuri la alzó dejando que lo desnudara sin saber si eso estaba sucediendo en verdad.

Una vez la prenda fuera, Otabek sonrió sosteniéndose de los fuertes muslos y admirando la maravilla rosada que tenía frente a él.

-Es grande- dijo mirando a Yuri, quien lo miró sin palabras, estaba demasiado excitado para decir algo. Otabek se alzó de hombros y se acercó a la erección tomándola con una mano y conociendo su calor, su peso y su olor al acercarse para pasar su nariz por todo lo largo.

Yuri gruñó complacido con ese toque, claro que deseaba más, pero con eso se estaba sintiendo en el cielo y flotando en las nubes. Bendita la hora en que contrató a ese tipo… y eso que aún no le hacía nada.

Estaba a punto de reírse cuando soltó un gran gemido ahogado gracias a que Otabek tomó con fuerza su miembro y lamió el sensible glande sintiendo el conocido sabor del preseminal.

-¡Demonios!- gimió agudamente colocándole una sonrisa al kazajo, quien sabía sin ninguna duda el buen trabajo que estaba por hacer.

Lamió un par de veces mientras su mano se movía de arriba abajo por la extensión y su otra mano fue hasta los sensibles testículos. Pero sabía que eso no duraría demasiado, por lo que introdujo toda la extensión de una sola hasta su garganta recibiéndola demasiado bien, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, enviando así unas exquisitas vibraciones al sistema de Yuri.

El rubio, por otro lado, había flaqueado un poco en cuanto sintió la calidez de aquella boca, Otabek lo sostuvo rápidamente impidiendo que cayera y llevando aún más adentro su erección.

-E-Espera… espera… ¡No!- gimió Yuri tomando la cabeza del kazajo sintiendo que en cualquier momento se vendría. Y Otabek no se detuvo, tomó al menor de las caderas con fuerza y llevó la goteante erección hasta el fondo, el rubio con sólo ver esto llevó sus manos hasta su cabello desordenándolo en un acto desesperado.

Bastaron sólo un par de movimientos para que Yuri tomara el cabello del castaño y gimiera agudamente antes de derramarse en la caliente cavidad. Otabek lo miró con los ojos algo llorosos ante de soltarse y pasar su simiente audiblemente.

Era extraño, él no solía hacer nunca, de hecho, no le agradaba, pero en verdad deseaba probar todo de Yuri, quería todo de él.

El rubio jadeaba sonrojado mirándolo aún algo conmocionado con el increíble orgasmo que había experimentado.

-Eso fue rápido- dijo el kazajo llevando su pulgar a la comisura de su boca limpiando un poco de saliva que había escapado.

-Yo… lo siento… yo no…

-Descuida- sonrió Otabek levantándose para tomar con fuerza la estrecha cintura del menor y acercarlo para robarle un apasionado beso dándole a probar su sabor.

Y de pronto todo se salió de control, el kazajo se había desnudado y ahora se encontraba de nuevo lamiendo al rubio, pero en otro lugar mucho más íntimo, dejando a Yuri en una posición bastante expuesta y hecho un manojo de nervios.

La mente de Yuri se había extraviado y dado lugar al placer, sobretodo cuando se encontró con Otabek a punto de penetrarlo.

-Tengo condones y lubricante en esa cajita de metal- dijo señalando con su barbilla mientras se encontraba a cuatro patas. El kazajo lo miró extrañado -Víktor y yo… - el castaño comprendió bufando y dándole una nalgada para hacerlo callar, lo que no logró ya que el rubio lanzó un gemido complacido.

Después de eso, Otabek se dedicó a prepararlo, lo cual era necesario para lo que estaba por meterle o al menos eso pensaba Yuri.

Poco después, perdió la mente en cuanto se encontró cabalgando la enorme erección del kazajo mientras se sostenía de los fuertes muslos de este, saltando como un poseso encontrando su próstata con cada movimiento y devanándose en gemidos.

Se corrió dos veces más, una sobre Otabek y como ese aún no estaba satisfecho continuó penetrándolo de mil maneras más, haciendo que se corriera de nuevo y esta vez, el kazajo lo hizo dentro de él mientras sostenía sus caderas con fuerza.

Estaba seguro que había sido el mejor sexo de su vida, jamás en la vida había perdido la consciencia de esa manera y lo odiaba, pero por ahora no quería pensar, se encontraba demasiado exhausto y quería dormir.

Otabek por su parte se había quedado a lado de Yuri controlando su respiración, lo miró dormir con una sonrisa, nunca se imaginó que ese rubio fuese tan apasionado y _¿Por qué no?_ Debía admitir que había sido uno de sus mejores encuentros, inesperado y sensual.

Esperaba con ansias repetir aquello.


	7. Bailando con el diablo

Cuando Otabek despertó no esperaba que Yuri se viera tan bien al dormir, lucía tan apuesto y demasiado tranquilo. Sonrió cubriendo su hombro desnudo con la manta que llevaba encima y salió del sótano.

En cuanto Yuri despertó notó que estaba solo, abrió los ojos perezosamente y estiró los músculos notando un dolor en su parte baja y un dolor sordo en la cabeza. Recogió sus pertenencias y se vistió como pudo y salió de su escondite.

-¿Buena noche?- dijo Yakov mirándolo con media sonrisa sosteniendo una taza de café.

-Buenos días, papá- saludó Yuri avergonzado pasando rápidamente dejando a Yakov con una sonrisa.

Llegó a su habitación yendo enseguida hasta su armario sacando de una maleta un puñado de billetes que llevaba, esperaba que con ese alcanzara. En ese momento escuchó que la puerta se abría así que regresó el dinero rápidamente a la maleta viéndose demasiado sospechoso ante la mirada de Otabek, quien entraba con el desayuno.

-No sé si funciona contigo, pero te traje café cargado, galletas y emparedado de queso junto a un bloody mary- dijo sonriendo sosteniendo el desayuno mientras Yuri sonreía de lado y asentía, Otabek le sonrió y se acercó para besar sus labios.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero debo preguntarte algo- el kazajo frunció el ceño -¿Qué sucedió anoche?- preguntó confundido. Otabek lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Nada- dijo dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa y ofreciéndole sólo la taza de café.

-Gracias- sonrió el rubio dándole un sorbo y dirigiéndose al baño. Otabek lo miró extrañado, esperó a que se escuchara el agua de la ducha y se dirigió al armario en donde había encontrado a Yuri, viendo una maleta que estaba fuera de su lugar, encontrando así el dinero.

-¿Esto es por lo de anoche?- dijo entrando al baño sosteniendo los billetes en una mano y abriendo el cancel de la ducha dejando a Yuri asustado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo podía ser? No pasó nada- dijo cubriendo su cuerpo como pudo y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si te fuera a cobrar dije que te avisaría ¿No es así?- espetó ofendido y entre dientes.

-No quería que pensaras que esperaba algo gratis- dijo avergonzado -o que esperaba algo en primer lugar, quiero decir, obviamente esperaba algo, de lo contrario no habría traído ese dinero.

-Para que sepas te faltan 300- escupió el kazajo alejándose dejando el dinero sobre la cama y sintiéndose en verdad ofendido por irónica que pareciera.

Yuri, por otro lado, frunció los labios con molestia y salió de la ducha tomando una toalla y envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura dispuesto a enfrentar a ese tonto kazajo.

-¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que si algo pasó anoche tendría que pagarte más que eso?- soltó señalando el dinero que estaba sobre la cama -¡Es la entrega inicial de un auto!

-Pues incluye todo lo que hice anoche, incluso correrme dentro, lo cual sucedió en la segunda ronda y lo pediste casi a gritos- Yuri abrió la boca entre la ofensa y la sorpresa, no recordaba eso.

-Eres un imbécil- finalizó volviendo al baño y cerrando con seguro dejando a Otabek aún más molesto, sólo que ahora consigo mismo.

\---------------------------

-¿Así que eres psicólogo, hijo?- preguntó Yakov mientras desayunaba junto a Otabek y completaba crucigramas.

-Lo soy.

-Y te gustan los sótanos- agregó haciendo que el kazajo casi se ahogara con el jugo de zanahoria -Me alegra que alguien por fin lo esté usando.

-¿Qué?

-El sótano, hijo, nadie baja- dijo mientras Otabek se sentía incómodo.

-Claro.

-Profanar, cuatro palabras- dijo escribiendo en el crucigrama haciendo que al castaño se le subieran los colores al rostro. En ese momento bajó Yuri haciendo que el ambiente fuese aún mas tenso.

-Hola, papá- dijo acercándose al mayor besando su mejilla. Otabek se levantó de su lugar yendo hacía el frigorífico en donde Yuri lo interceptó dejando abierta la puerta para evitar que su padre los viera discutir.

-¿Y qué si no quería que me hicieras todo eso? Estaba ebrio.

-Los 300 son porque tú me lo hiciste a mí.

-¿Qué? No recuerdo nada.

-Te diré algo- dijo el kazajo con el rostro estoico -si algo hubiese sucedido habría sido todo un acontecimiento para ti.

-Pero no pasó nada porque no recuerdo algo increíble- sonrió Yuri burlándose.

-Y por eso puedes quedarte con el dinero- finalizó Otabek alejándose del rubio dejándolo con un deje de enojo y confusión.

\---------------------------

Y para rematar todo, esa tarde tenían una estúpida clase de baile, una propuesta estúpida por parte de la tonta de Mila… o al menos en todo eso pensaba Yuri mientras viajaba a un lado de Otabek hacia el salón de baile sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

-El baile de la boda es el baile más importante en la vida de una persona. Sólo se tienen a ustedes y las destrezas que aprenderán hoy.

Decía Lilia mientras Yuri tenía una mueca de molestia, odiaba el baile y él sabía hacerlo, no necesitaba esas estúpidas clases y Mila tampoco, pero al parecer sólo quería hacer todo lo que Lilia decía.

-Tomen a su pareja- indicó haciendo que Mila y Georgi se tomaran de la mano con una sonrisa, Otabek lo tomó enseguida de la cintura haciendo de aquello una situación bastante incómoda.

Víktor no había ido así que Jean se había queda sin pareja meciéndose de un lado a otro mirando a las parejas.

Por su parte, Otabek y Yuri se miraron a los ojos con la molestia radiando de sus pupilas escuchando como la música comenzaba a sonar, comenzaron a danzar, pero el kazajo lo hacía desganado y con mala cara.

-¿Qué pasa, Otabek? ¿No sabes bailar?- se burló Yuri provocando que Otabek le dirigiera una mirada decidida para entonces tomarlo con fuerza de la cintura y comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música en un baile bastante estilizado y elegante.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido, pero no podía mostrarlo, así que en cuanto Otabek le dio una vuelta brusca, en cuanto volvió a su lado lo pisó con fuerza provocando un gemido doloroso por parte del mayor.

Otabek continuó aprovechando cada vuelta para maltratar el delgado cuerpo de Yuri convirtiendo eso en una lucha bastante peculiar, sobre todo por la increíble tensión sexual que estaba comenzando a formarse en cada minuto.

Pronto se encontraron bailando con tranquilidad y riéndose de sus tonterías, divirtiéndose. Parecía que esa había sido la manera de arreglar sus diferencias o al menos por ahora.

\---------------------------

Esa misma noche se encontraban en el pórtico, esa noche era calurosa así que habían decidido beber unas cervezas disfrutando el aire nocturno.

-Cuando te dije que nunca había ido a una boda, no es porque nunca me hayan invitado, es sólo que nunca acepté ir- dijo Otabek de repente dejando a Yuri con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué aceptaste ésta vez?

-Había algo en tu voz por teléfono aquella primera ocasión que me llamaste.

-¿Desesperación?- se burló Yuri soltando una risa ahogada y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Creo que era esperanza- el rubio sonrió y estaba por besar los labios del mayor, pero justo pasó Georgi junto a Mila en su auto.

-¡Muévanse tortolitos! ¡Me caso mañana en la mañana!- gritó el ruso haciendo que ambos sonrieran y alzaran sus cervezas.


	8. Memorias

-¡Muévanse tortolitos! ¡Me caso mañana en la mañana!- gritó el ruso haciendo que ambos sonrieran y alzaran sus cervezas.

Yuri suspiró una vez que la pareja se alejó y miró a Otabek con una sonrisa desganada, ahora tenían que esperar a Yakov y a Lilia para poder irse a la hacienda en donde Mila se casaría.

-Mila es…

-Especial- completó Yuri con media sonrisa mientras el kazajo asentía.

-La amo, pero siempre ha sido algo consentida y caprichosa, es como si nunca hubiese aceptado tener un hermano menor. Yakov la consentía demasiado y quería lo mismo.

-Bueno, ahora se casará y tendrá su propio espacio y a su propio esposo- sonrió Otabek mientras el rubio asentía con una sonrisa divertida.

-Toda mi familia es especial, Yakov es lo mejor de estar aquí y no es que los odie- aclaró enseguida -Es sólo que no me siento a gusto, es como si no encajara.

-Descuida, sólo eres diferente, pero eso no es malo. Siempre hay uno en la familia.

-¿En la tuya?- preguntó Yuri con media sonrisa.

-Sólo imagina que yo soy el feo- soltó el kazajo provocando una carcajada en el rubio, haciendo que lo mirara con una sonrisa sincera. Yuri se reía hermosamente.

-Qué humilde.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Lilia llamándolos adentro para poder tomar sus cosas y emprender el viaje.

Llegaron esa misma tarde y subieron hasta la que sería su habitación dentro de la enorme y hermosa posada que pertenecía a los Plisetsky.

-¡Vaya! Es una cama enorme- sonrió Otabek mirando la habitación mientras Yuri sonreía y se acercaba hasta esta saltando y dejándose caer. El kazajo negó sonriendo y se acostó a su lado estudiándolo con la mirada -¿Sabes qué me molesta? Estuviste a mi lado todo el fin de semana y casi no sé nada sobre ti y tú lo sabes casi todo de mí- Otabek miró hacia el techo y resopló.

-Soy alérgico al suavizante para ropa, estoy estudiando Biología, odio las anchoas y los aderezos- el rubio sonrió -Me gusta el cine y creo que te extrañaría aún si no nos hubiéramos conocido- finalizó tomando la mano de Yuri, quien en cuanto lo escuchó borró su sonrisa y lo miró incrédulo, apretando su mano, pero enseguida lo soltó.

 _¿Cómo es que eso funcionaría?_ Otabek era un sueño, jamás se hubiese fijado en él sin ese estúpido contrato. Él era torpe, descuidado y llorón, no podía tener a un hombre como el kazajo a su lado.

Simplemente negó y fue hasta el baño evitando a toda costa la mirada de Otabek en lo que se cambiaban para el picnic y la cena de ensayo.

\---------------------------

-Tiene que tener algún defecto, apuesto a que lo tiene torcido- decía Jean negando mientras miraba a Otabek jugar ajedrez junto a Yakov. Yuri miró a su amigo para enseguida comenzar a reírse -¿No me digas que es perfecto?- soltó sorprendido.

-Pues lo es- asintió el rubio con cierto orgullo.

-¡Oigan!- gritó Georgi acercándose a los amigos -¿Alguien ha visto a mi novia? Me matará si no le sirvo primero- sonrió mientras sostenía unas pinzas ya que se encontraba asando hamburguesas.

-¿Nunca han tenido ninguna de esas peleas en serio?- preguntó Jean con una mueca asqueada mientras el ruso sonreía y negaba.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-No te creo, cuñado- negó Yuri.

-Pero según dicen, el sexo es reconciliador es el mejor. Nunca lo conoceré, pero tú sí Yura- sonreía el azabache con cierta picardía provocando que su cuñado rodara los ojos.

-Idiota.

Mientras, Yakov y Otabek miraban a los tres con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pareces tener buena mano con las personas, ¿Podrías buscar a Mila? Para que se una a la fiesta- pidió Yakov, así que Otabek asintió levantándose.

Salió fuera del campo hasta un pequeño cobertizo cerca del lago alejado de la posada, caminó alrededor hasta que escuchó voces.

-¿Por qué sacas ese tema ahora, Víktor? Amo a Georgi- decía Mila mientras Otabek fruncía el ceño -¿Qué quieres de mí?- el kazajo se acercó hasta ver las figuras de la pelirroja y el platinado, parecía que discutían ya que Mila fruncía el ceño y Víktor estaba molesto tomando las manos de la joven.

-Quiero que me digas…- el platinado de pronto alcanzó a ver la figura de Otabek soltando las manos de Mila rápidamente mirándolo sorprendido al igual que la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Le… preguntaba a Mila si… uso la camisa azul o la blanca para el ensayo- soltó Víktor con cierto nerviosismo. Sonrió incómodo y se alejó dejando al kazajo con Mila mirándolo casi con miedo.

-Siento interrumpir, pero tu padre me pidió buscarte.

-¿Para qué?

-Para asegurarse de que estabas bien- Mila lo miró y negó con los ojos comenzando a humedecérsele.

\---------------------------

Víktor llegó junto a Yuri luciendo algo sudoroso y nervioso, extrañando al rubio con la cercanía, sobre todo cuando tomó su brazo. Lilia, quien estaba a un lado de su hijo, miró a Víktor con cierta molestia.

-Yura ¿Podemos hablar? Sólo un momento ¿Puedo, Lilia?- pidió haciendo que la mujer alzara una de sus estilizadas cejas.

-Veamos, le rbaste siete años de su vida con tus estupideces y tu encanto, y ¿Ahora sólo quieres un momento? Claro- soltó sonriéndole con sarcasmo y alejándose mientras Yuri miraba a su madre alfo sorprendido, jamás había dicho nada del ruso mayor y ahora lo enfrentaba como si nada.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro- asintió yendo junto al platinado y buscando a Otabek, quien parecía no estar por ninguna parte.

\---------------------------

-¿Crees que un lugar tenga recuerdos?- preguntó Mila un poco absorta mientras se sentaba en la cama individual que había en el abierto cobertizo, dándole una vista hermosa del lago- Incluso antes de salir con Georgi solíamos venir aquí en el verano y pasar los fines de semana- dijo mirando el lago para entonces llevarse las manos al rostro -¡Dios mío! Espero no lo recuerde todo.

Otabek la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero entonces lo entendió, entendió todo y se sintió demasiado molesto.

\---------------------------

-No importa cuán seguro esté uno de su punto de vista sobre lo que debería hacer o no. Uno a veces descubre que uno no lo que esperaba ser- el rubio mira confundido a Víktor sin saber qué diablos era lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaban en la cava y Yuri aprovechó para girarse y comenzar a buscar una buena botella de vino que se bebería con Otabek.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? No comprendo.

-Lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo tomando una botella y girándose para mirar al platinado con una sonrisa confundida.

-Mira, Yura, siento que tengo que decirte algo- soltó Víktor tomando una de las manos del rubio mientras lo miraba con cierta vergüenza. Yuri alzó una de sus cejas sintiéndose atrapado en serio entre la confusión y la incredulidad, pero no le dio tiempo de más ya que alguien se había aclarado la garganta interrumpiéndolos.

-¡Otabek!- gritó iluminándosele el rostro en cuanto vio al kazajo, soltándose del agarre de Víktor y acercándose.

-¿No me ecucharás?

-Lo siento, ya vuelvo- se excuso alcanzando a Otabek ofreciéndole la botella y colgándose de su brazo, y sorpresivamente hizo este gesto no por Víktor, si no porque en verdad quería tocarlo, auqnue lucía extraño, molesto -¿Estás bien?

-Sí- asintió sonriéndole y llevándose una de sus manos hasta sus labios para besarla.


	9. Un golpe hubiese dolido menos

-¿Anchoas, Otabek?- ofreció Yakov un bocadillo al kazajo en lo que iniciaba la cena de ensayo. El menor negó.

-No, gracias.

-Recuerdo el día que conocí a Yuri- dijo Yakov unos segundos después -Hacía unos días que salía con Lilia y por fin confió en mí lo suficiente para presentarme a su niño. Así que me encontraba en su casa cuando entró ese monstruito y fui hombre muerto. Ese día me convertí en padre por segunda vez- el kazajo sonrió -Sabes, Otabek, piensas que será más fácil a medida que crecen, que preparas menos para ellos o que vas a confiar más en el mundo, pero no sucede así.

-Esto no tendría mucho sentido para usted, señor, pero quisiera pedirle permiso para salir con su hijo- soltó Otabek con seriedad, provocando que Yakov lo mirara y sonriera de lado.

-Pensé que ya salían juntos.

-Lo hacemos, sólo no le había pedido permiso debidamente- dijo Otabek sonriendo y saliéndose por la tangente.

\---------------------------

-Tengo que iniciar a Otabek en la familia- decía Lilia mientras se encontraban ahora en la enorme mesa de la cena de ensayo.

-Vamos, inténtalo, Lilia- desafió Jean con una sonrisa mientras Yuri negaba y Otabek tomaba su mano sonriéndole conciliadoramente.

-Este tipo, Michele Crispino, tiene la culpa de que mis hijos no se lleven bien- inició la matriarca mirando al kazajo -Y no lo nieguen- dijo dirigiéndose a un apenado Yuri y a una sonriente Mila -Apenas y se toleran- los hermanos se miraron con cierta seriedad avergonzada y desviando la mirada enseguida.

-Vamos, es verdad, lo único que ustedes dos tienen en común es que yo les atraigo- sonreía Jean con coquetería salvando el día de la tensión.

-Fue después de mudarnos- continuó Lilia -Mis hijos comenzaron a pelearse por Michele y nunca hicieron las paces.

-Según parece, Yuri y yo éramos inseparables- agregó Mila con cierto sarcasmo.

-Si Mila comía y Yuri lo vomitaba- bromeó Jean haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos y bufara.

-Así es, comíamos y vomitábamos en armonía- se burló Yuri mientras Otabek acariciaba su muslo tratando de confortarlo -Hasta que un día Michele me acompañó de regreso a casa. Fue mi primer novio.

-Michele ignoraba a Yuri porque quería jugar conmigo- agregó de pronto Mila haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados -Bueno, el punto es que Michele terminó con una silla en la cabeza.

-Era una silla de plástico para niños- aclaró Lilia.

-Vamos, Lilia, fueron quince puntos- sonreía Jean sabiéndose a la perfección esa historia dejando a Otabek sorprendido con la anécdota.

-Pobre hombre- soltó haciendo que Yuri se alzara de hombros y besara su mejilla.

-Lloré mucho, fue mi primer rompimiento- se burló el rubio mientras negaba y Otabek le sonreía sintiéndose demasiado cómodo -Iré por más vino- dijo levantándose, haciendo que Víktor lo notara y enseguida se levantara tomando un par de botellas de vino vacías para seguirlo ante la molesta mirada del kazajo, quien no se quedó sin hacer nada.

Así que se levantó de igual manera tomando un par de botellas vacías de vino y siguió a los rusos, pero fue un poco complicado encontrarlos.

-Y ya sabes, pensé que quizá tú… lo siento, no sabía que sería tan difícil, siento que te debo una explicación.

-Relájate, está bien, lo juro- soltó Yuri palmeando el hombre del platinado -Y quizá yo debería admitir que traje a Otabek para torturarte lentamente todo el fin de semana- admitió el rubio ahora sabiendo que no le importaba lo que Víktor pensaba, ya no. En ese momento Otabek los encontró, los había buscando de nuevo en las cavas, pero se encontraban en la cocina- Pero algo pasó, no sé que fue- sonrió negando -Espero que esto no hiera tus sentimientos, pero ya estoy harto de tú y yo, de toda nuestra historia, así que vamos, subamos y cenemos tiramisú- sonrió mientras Otabek escuchaba aquello con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me acosté con tu hermana- soltó Víktor sin más haciendo que Yuri se girara lentamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Me acosté con Mila hace dos años, por eso terminé contigo. Y después te fuiste y ¡Demonios! No paramos de hacerlo hasta que nos dimos cuenta que era una locura y que no era moralmente correcto… entonces se acabó- decía Víktor hablando rápidamente observando como el rostro de Yuri se distorsionaba de la confusión a la furia -Pero la Navidad pasada, cuando Georgi le propuso matrimonio, me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella- en ese momento el rostro de Yuri era igual a como si hubiese visto un fantasma -¡Santo Cielo! Di algo, por favor- pero eso no ocurrió, el rubio simplemente se dio la vuelta con el rostro completamente descompuesto, pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos ya que Otabek lo interceptó tomándolo entre sus brazos y llevándolo afuera, no sin antes dirigirle a Víktor una mirada despectiva.

Salen del lugar encontrándose a Jean, quien se había levantado para buscarlos, pero en cuanto vio a la pareja se dio cuenta de la cara que Yuri tenía y Víktor venía detrás de ellos luciendo preocupados.

-Oh, Dios, ¿Te lo dijo?- preguntó Jean haciendo que Yuri lo mirara incrédulo para enseguida fruncir el ceño enojado.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Yuri, lo siento mucho, yo… -Yuri se soltó del agarre de Otabek y se alejó pasando a un lado de su hermana, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora. Mila se encontraba abrazando a Georgi, pero en cuanto vio la mirada de su hermano supo lo que pasaba… él lo sabía.

-¡Yuri!- gritó levantándose y alejándose de su futuro esposo para poder alcanzar a su hermano -Yuri, por favor, no digas nada- dijo en cuanto lo alcanzó tomando su muñeca con fuerza.

El rubio la miró casi con asco soltándose de su agarre y continuando alejándose de toda esa red de mentiras, siendo seguido por Otabek, quien lo alcanza para envolverlo entre sus brazos dándole a Mila una escena que la hizo rabiar.

-¡No puedo creer que se lo dijiste!- gritó reclamándole a Otabek algo que no había hecho, pero que Yuri entendió perfectamente separándose del abrazo del kazajo mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Todos… incluso tú- susurró antes de arrancarse a correr.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Georgi acercándose a Víktor, quien lo miró de reojo.

-Nada.

-No parece que nada pasara- acusó el azabache haciendo que Víktor lo mirara molesto.

-Ahora no es momento de ponerse al día, Georgi.

-Está bien- dijo alzándose de hombros y volviendo a la mesa esperando que Yuri estuviese bien.


	10. Máscaras

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!- gritaba Yuri mientras corría y girándose un poco para ver a Otabek correr tras de él.

-Espera.

-¡¿Cómo pude confiar en ti?!

-Vamos, no corras- decía el kazajo tratando de alcanzarlo y lo hizo en cuanto el rubio se giró para mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos bastante molesto.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?

-¿Qué esperabas que dijera?- soltó Otabek frunciendo el ceño.

-Me hiciste quedar como un idiota, me mentiste, pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme porque a eso te dedicas. Ese eres tú, un mentiroso- escupió el rubio con desdén mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de enojo.

-¿Me estás juzgando?- espetó Otabek entre dientes mientras se señalaba -Qué bien, vas a señalarme con el dedo ¿Al tipo que contrataste para que fingiera ser tu novio?

-Tienes razón, estaba tan desesperado por hacerle creer a todo el mundo que era feliz, que pagué miles de dólares por una mentira. Y al fin de cuentas, el único que terminó creyéndosela fui yo- dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro- Ojalá pudiera decir que valió la pena.

-Adelante, Yuri, ódiame, pero creo que estás gastando tu energía en todo este asunto con Víktor. Quizá ahora te aferres lo suficiente a todo esto para que también arruine tu próxima relación- dijo Otabek acercándose al rubio para hablarle con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes cabreado y finalizando aquella discusión dándose la vuelta, dejando a Yuri con el rostro crispado y envuelto en llanto.

\---------------------------------

Después de haber discutido con Yuri, Otabek volvió a la posada, pero sólo para recoger sus cosas y salir de ese lugar, dando por terminado ese estúpido contrato.

-¡Otabek!- llamó Georgi en cuanto vio al kazajo salir del lugar con una maleta.

-Me iré a un hotel, Georgi.

-No seas ridículo, es tarde. Mejor toma mi auto- dijo el ruso sacando las llaves de su auto y ofreciéndoselas al kazajo quien lo miró con una sonrisa amable, pero que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Gracias, amigo.

-El cobertizo del lago está vacío, puedes quedarte ahí- Otabek asintió -No sé qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes, pero estoy seguro que lo resolverán.

-No lo sé, Georgi- aceptó Otabek agachando la mirada.

-No podrías ser más perfecto, parece que te hubieran sacado de un catálogo- el kazajo sonrió negando -Eres una gran persona y Yuri se ve muy a gusto a tu lado, así que lo resolverán.

-Claro, gracias- dijo acercándose al auto de Georgi, quien sonreía feliz de que Yuri por fin hubiese encontrado a alguien que lo merecía.

\---------------------------------

Después de darse una ducha y tratando de que nadie notase lo que sucedía, salió del baño secando su cabello y su rostro, el cual no terminaba de secarse gracias a las lágrimas.

Patético.

-¿Hola?- dijo Mila entrando a su habitación con cautela.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería… agradecerte por guardar mi secreto frente a Georgi- soltó la pelirroja acercándose a su hermano con el rostro deformado en la vergüenza -Quiero decírselo, pero no la noche antes de la boda. Ya sabes, en esta casa el tiempo lo es todo.

-Tienes razón- sonrió haciendo que Mila le dedicara una sonrisa aliviada -Debes calcularlo bien para que cuando sepa que te acostaste en repetidas veces con su mejor amigo no sienta que el mundo se le viene encima y que no hay salida porque lo engañaste para que se casara contigo- la sonrisa de Mila se desvaneció lentamente dando paso a las lágrimas, mirando a Yuri con tristeza.

-Yuri…

-No te preocupes, tu boda será perfecta- dijo con una sonrisa irónica -Mañana actuaré con corrección y tú hablarás con Georgi cuando estés lista. Pero ahora, esta noche, no voy a fingir que todo está bien- dijo borrando su sonrisa y mirándola con desdén para enseguida tomarla del brazo y sacarla de su habitación cerrando con seguro.

Una vez sólo se soltó a llorar cayendo en el suelo de la enorme habitación sintiendo que todo lo que creía era una mentira. Se sentía tan pequeño y tan insignificante… todos le habían mentido y la persona se suponía lo apoyaría por siempre le había quitado lo que pensaba era más preciado para él.

 _¿Acaso había sido más fuerte Mila que el amor que Víktor le profesaba?_ Pues sí, al parecer él no era suficiente.

Y para terminar de destrozarlo, había conocido a Otabek, un tipo que sólo mentía y del cual ahora se sentía enamorado.

Parecía que nada podía salir peor.

\---------------------------------

Se despertó sintiéndose de la mierda, con los ojos inflamados, enrojecidos y con dolor de cabeza gracias al llanto.

Por suerte Lilia no preguntó, sólo lo miraba de reojo sabiendo que algo malo le sucedía, pero prefería no preguntar o al menos no directamente.

-¿Y Otabek?

-Dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada- Lilia asintió no muy convencida mientras ayudaba a su hijo a colocarse el moño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy- fingió una sonrisa que Lilia descubrió enseguida, después de todo era su madre.

-No te creo.

-Pues lo estoy, nada que una botella de vodka y una naranja no arreglen- dijo haciendo reír a su madre, quien se alejó dejándolo frente al espejo -De todos modos no importa, es el gran día de Mila- dijo ajustándose el saco mirando su reflejo mientras su madre lo miraba con cierta tristeza.


	11. Lo que pudo ser y tal vez sea

Por fin el gran día de Mila había llegado y ahora se apresuraban para poder llegar a la iglesia a tiempo, aunque Yuri lo hacía con una mueca y por lo mismo de su desgano, ahora mismo ya estaba listo esperándolos a todos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Además de que claramente no quería estar cerca de la pelirroja.

-Hola- saludó Yakov llegando hasta su hijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola.

-He estado buscándote.

-Pues me encontraste- sonrió Yuri tirando la ceniza de su cigarrillo, Yakov negó con una sonrisa y le quitó el pequeño tubo para darle una calada.

-Veamos ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?- el rubio suspiró y frunció los labios para después sonreír sin humor.

-Es complicado, papá.

-Muy bien, quizá no habría funcionado de todas maneras- dijo el mayor alzándose de hombros Una vez leí un artículo fascinante donde un hombre dijo: “Toda persona tiene exactamente la vida amorosa que desea” ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo mirándolo mientras Yuri sonreía de lado decaído -Pero me niego a creer que esto es lo que tú deseas, Yuratchka- el rubio lo miró con tristeza- Desde que eras pequeño siempre te preocupó lo que pensaran los demás. Ahora dime ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Él es el hombre para ti?- Yuri asintió sin dudarlo -Entonces ve a buscarlo.

Yakov le sonrió mientras Yuri comenzaba a ampliar su sonrisa ahora convencido, su padre siempre sabía qué decir. Suspiró y besó la mejilla de su padre para salir corriendo hacía el auto de los novios y buscar al hombre de su vida.

\---------------------------------

No había podido controlar sus nervios y se sentía peor ahora en la iglesia, jugando con sus manos mientras comenzaba a sudar.

_¿De verdad debía hacer eso?_

-Hola, querida- interrumpió Georgi al otro lado de la puerta de la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba- Tu madre me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- Mila negó y abrió la puerta haciendo que su prometido se cubriera los ojos evitando verla vestida de blanco. La pelirroja sonrió enternecida y se acercó retirando las manos de su rostro lentamente -¿Qué haces?

-Hay algo que deberías saber antes de casarte conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

\---------------------------------

Yuri maneja hasta la posada sin encontrar al kazajo, buscó por toda la casa, pero sólo se encontraba el personal de servicio, quienes le dijeron que por la noche lo vieron ir al cobertizo. El rubio sonrió y salió corriendo hasta el lago.

Su corazón se estrujó cuando no encontró nada.

Nada más que sólo una carta.

La tomó con el ceño fruncido observando que más que una carta era un sobre pesado, lo giró viendo una hermosa caligrafía.

“Está todo aquí, créeme”

Negó frunciendo los labios y revisando que el sobre contenía todo el dinero que le había pagado, suspiró y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Debía encontrarlo a como dé lugar.

\---------------------------------

-Quería decírtelo- continuó Mila ahora con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas -pero temía que nunca me perdonaras. Te amo tanto, lo siento.

-Sabía que había alguien en tu vida cuando empezamos a salir, pero no Víktor- soltó Georgi llevándose una mano hasta su cabello sin saber realmente qué decir o qué sentir -¿Yuri lo sabe?

-Víktor se lo dijo anoche.

-Discúlpame- dijo saliendo del lugar y encontrándose justo afuera a Víktor, quien lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Georgi, amigo, ya casi estamos listos- soltó el platinado mientras observaba el rostro molesto de su amigo y poco a poco su sonrisa se desvanecía -¿Georgi?- el mencionado no esperó más y golpeó el perfecto rostro de Víktor, quien por un momento se descolocó llevando una mano hasta su mejilla y sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurría.

Así que corrió.

Corrió hasta dentro de la iglesia, en donde los invitados y el sacerdote lo miraron extrañados y aún más cuando Georgi iba tras él hecho una furia.

-¡Cálmate, Georgi! ¡Todo está en orden!- gritaba una vez que salieron al atrio -¡Es a ti a quien quiere! ¡Me di por vencido!

-¡Rata embustera, maldito traidor!- gritó el azabache corriendo tras de él y yendo hasta la carretera en donde Otabek volvía con el auto de Georgi.

El kazajo había decidido irse esa misma mañana después de dejarle el dinero a Yuri, iría al aeropuerto y después Georgi iría por su auto, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Ahora que volvía se encontraba con esa extraña escena en donde el azabache perseguía al imbécil de Víktor.

-¡Esto no es justo, Georgi! Lo nuestro comenzó antes de que comenzaran a salir- continuaba Víktor mientras Otabek se acercaba con el auto a Georgi.

-¡Pero salías con su hermano, idiota!

-¡Tranquilízate! Hablemos- dijo deteniéndose y girándose para sonreírle a su amigo, quien no dudó en volver a golpear y arrojarse a él para seguir golpeándolo.

Otabek detuvo el auto y de bajó para detenerlos tomando al azabache entre sus brazos dejando que el platinado huyera.

Georgi respiraba agitado, pero no se separó de Otabek, no era la manera de comportarse. Víktor era un imbécil que recibiría su merecido.

-Parezco un imbécil ¿No?- jadeó separándose del kazajo, quien sonrió.

-Un poco- el ruso suspiró y se acomodó el traje -Subamos al auto, ese idiota no merece tu atención- Georgi asintió y subió al auto.

-Espero hayas disfrutado tu estancia- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras alzaba sus brazos mostrando el hermoso paisaje de ese lugar.

-Sí, fue fantástico. Gracias- bromeó.

-Sabes, sentía pena por ti anoche. Sentado ahí como un idiota petulante pensando “Soy un cabrón con suerte”- Otabek frunció los labios sintiendo algo de pena por su amigo -La perdoné pensando que era un tipo cualquiera, pero no Víktor, no mi mejor amigo- soltó con tristeza -Desde entonces la tuve en un pedestal, la puse demasiado alto.

\---------------------------------

Yuri manejó de vuelta a la iglesia, necesitaba hablar con alguien que supiera el paradero del kazajo, pero lo único que encontró fue a un tumulto de gente dentro y fuera de iglesia murmurando y por lo que pudo escuchar, parecía que Mila por fin le había dicho la verdad o Georgi, o al menos eso podía explicar el porqué Víktor había salido corriendo.

Fue hasta donde se suponía que Mila debía estar y la encontró junto a su madre y su padre envuelta en llanto.

-Causé un desastre- dijo mirándolo con sincera tristeza -Lo siento tanto.

\---------------------------------

-Lo más duro de amar a alguien es tener el coraje de permitir que te devuelvan ese amor, pero si conoces su pasado y ella el tuyo, y al fin de cuentas prefieres darte por vencido en vez de intentarlo, nada más valdrá la pena- Georgi suspiró y miró el paisaje pensando en lo que el kazajo acababa de decirle y así ordenar sus ideas -Míralo de esta manera- continuó – Si regresas, el sexo reconciliador será magnífico por el resto de tu vida- sonrió mientras el azabache le devolvía la sonrisa y asentía, haciendo que Otabek encendiera el auto.


	12. Epílogo

Por su parte, Yuri salió corriendo de la iglesia dispuesto a esperar a que Georgi volviera o si Otabek aparecía, lo cual sucedió en cuanto ambos llegaron en el auto del ruso.

-Hola- saludó el kazajo en cuanto salió del auto.

-Hola- soltó avergonzado mientras Georgi se alejaba dándoles intimidad -Anoche…

-Anoche cuando…- dijo Otabek al mismo tiempo provocando que ambos sonrieran. Yuri le asintió dándole la palabra -Anoche cuando discutimos pensé que habíamos terminado- soltó mientras se acercaba al rubio- Iba a dejarte en paz y desaparecer, pero me di cuenta de que prefiero pelear contigo que hacer el amor con otras personas.

-No quiero que me quieras por lástima, Otabek, por todo lo que sabes de mi y…

-No es lástima lo que me hizo sentir eso- dijo tomando las manos de Yuri mientras este hacía un puchero- Fuiste tú, tú y tu manera de ser a mi lado.

-Creo que esa era mi línea- Otabek negó antes de besarlo mientras Yuri colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello sellando con ello aquel idilio de amor.

-Debo irme- soltó en un jadeo separándose del rubio y uniendo sus frentes.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes irte, yo…

-Cielo, soy el padrino- sonrió de lado pasando a su lado dejándolo con una enorme sonrisa y siguiéndolo para entrar a la iglesia.

Al parecer sí habría boda.

\---------------------------------

Después de la boda y de sentirse inmensamente feliz de ver al kazajo a un lado de Georgi, quien había decidido perdonar a Mila.

Ahora el kazajo había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer y era aun lado de Yuri, quien por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo mereciera.

Una vez en la recepción y aprovechando que estaba muy de buenas, Yuri decidió que sí aceptaría dar el discurso para Mila y Georgi.

-Georgi, no hay otro hombre en el mundo que ame a mi hermana mejor que tú. Ámense el uno al otro y sean amigos- sonrió mirando a su hermana pensando que no la había perdonado, eso era obvio, pero quizá con el tiempo lo lograría y quizá Mila podría llegar a cambiar su manera de ser gracias a Georgi y en verdad eso esperaba -¡Por los novios!

\---------------------------------

Después de la boda, Jean conoció a Michele Crispino y sus famosas quince puntadas… y algo más.

Mila y Georgi aprendieron que vale la pena luchar por el sexo reconciliador.

Otabek dejó su trabajo e invitó a Yuri a su primera cita. Él pagó la cuenta.

Y Víktor… bueno, él no aprendió nada.


End file.
